His Time Left
by Maharlxlaharl
Summary: A little story which contains Mute!John, and his time left on the planet. John/Vriska, John/Terezi, and probably other things. Trigger warning: Description of Self-Harm
1. Chapter I

**Whee, it's a fanfiction!**

** Author's Note: All characters in story belong to Andrew Hussie, creator of Homestuck, not me.**

* * *

It was late evening, and his dad was driving himself and John Egbert home. It had happened in a flash for John Egbert. He asked his dad to turn the air up, and suddenly, he heard a loud bang, and a two large pieces of metal were stuck in John's throat and right shoulder respectively. It hurt, or at least, it was going to. For now, John Egbert had become unconscious, and didn't feel a thing.

When John woke up, he saw a green ceiling. He turned his head to the left, saw his father laying his head down next to John. John then turned his head to the right and saw a tube that slowly snaked up to a machine. It was then that the thought finally formed of where John Egbert was. He was in a hospital. He started to wonder why, however then his eyes drifted town to where his was reaching up his right arm. It was heavy as lead. This frightened John Egbert. He was very, very concerned and scared, however, almost against his own will. John Egbert's eyes began closing. All cognitive functions were slowing. Everything was going dark. Then he fell asleep again.

When John Egbert woke up for a second time, his father was crying on his left, and the room was considerably brighter since the last time he was awake. John smiled, and slowly lifted his hand up and patted his dad on the head. This caused John's dad to jump and look up at John. When John's dad saw John's eyes open, he became visibly overjoyed. He hugged John in a large bear hug, a was happily saying John's name, repeatedly. John laughed, expecting his chuckle, but heard nothing. He called out to his father, but John heard nothing, and his father didn't seem to hear him either. John tapped his dad on the back, and when he looked at John, John pointed at his throat.

It had been hard to swallow that the car crash had caused him to go mute. He wouldn't be able to laugh, or talk, or make strange noises ever again. However, worse than any of this, was John's realization that his request to his father to turn up the AC had caused his voice to go out. It really was annoying, the doctors told him repeatedly that there had been another driver on the road that crashed into them, but he knew that wasn't what really happened. His selfish request caused himself to get hurt.

A man he didn't know came in hours later and when he saw John, he started crying, and apologizing profusely. John's dad got up and raised his hand to hit the man, but John shook his head to say 'no'. The man introduced himself as Cronus Ampora, and that he was the reason John had lost his voice. This just amused John and John patted the man on the head. The man also said that he knew that nothing would make up for the damage he had caused but he gave John two notebooks and a pack of 24 pens. John gave him a very confused look and Cronus told him that he could use it as another means of communication. That was the smartest idea John had heard in a long time. He took about twenty seconds to write down something. It went like this:

"OMG thank u so much. Thats so incredibly clever. Thank u so much. Also just so u no I dont blame u, it isnt ur fault. U wouldnt have donee that if you had been in ur right mind."

Cronus read this and started sobbing again, apologizing and thanking John profusely. John wrote down, "Lol, its ok" on his paper, to which Cronus shook his head and said it wasn't. John replied by simply patting his head. Cronus finished sobbing eventually, and when he was leaving, John gave him a thumbs up, and Cronus apologized once more before leaving.

Luckily for John, this had happened over spring break, and so none of his classmates knew about this yet. The second reason for him being lucky was that he was told he would have three months left before he would pass away. He hadn't heard the reasons why, because too many thoughts were flying in his head. Ultimately for John, it boiled down to one point. It was his fault, and so he couldn't blame anyone. He just wanted to live the rest of his short life happily. The hospital dismissed him right as school was starting back up.

* * *

**Hm. Well, as expected, that probably came out terribly. Sorry for the amount of mistakes, but please Review, and all that other Jazz.**


	2. Chapter II

**Woah. I'm still writing this. Even though it might have been a full, I don't know, 20 minutes, since my last chapter?**

**Oh well.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

When John Egbert got back to school at JMHS, all of his school teacher had been informed of his condition. Only his friends hadn't been informed. However, that would be changed quickly. He wore a blue hoodie to cover up the scar left on his neck from the stitches. He made sure to bring one of his notebooks, as well as two of his pens, dark blue and light blue. John Egbert quickly walked to his biology class, and sat down in his seat next to his longtime crush, Vriska Serket. She looked over at John and inquired happily, "Hi John, how was your spring break?"

John Egbert wrote down on his note book.,"Good, thanks for asking." He usually write a lot sloppier, however, he wanted to impress Vriska. "What made yours' so great?"

Vriska looked with a little bit of uncertainty at John and asked him, "John, why are you writing, not talking?"

John smiled, and wrote down on the notebook, "Oh yeah, sorry for not telling you, I kind of got in a small car accident, and got my vocal chords heavily damaged."

Vriska's eyes widened in shock, then she hugged John, and whispered to him,"I'm so sorry."

John silently laughed and wrote down, "Well it isn't your fault, now is it?"

She shook her head and slowly said, "No, I suppose not." With that, the bell rang, and class got started. The rest of the day passed with relatively no complications, until lunch.

John sat down with his friends, Karkat, Dave, Rose, Jade, and Vriska and held up the notebook that had the explanation on it. Everyone said their sympathy apologies, Dave made a comment about the irony of their "Breath" roleplayer losing his vocal chords, to which Vriska hit Dave from behind the head, and John wrote down that it was okay.

Rose sighed, "It's okay? Geez John, you're hard to deal with sometimes."

John retorted by holding up his notebook that said, "Well, lucky you, you don't have to deal with me anymore in two months." As his friends' faces slowly contorted from happiness to complete shock, he realized telling them that now might not have been the best idea.

Dave was the first one to speak, "Please John, please tell me you're just moving, not dying. Please."

Your face twisted with sadness for half a second, and then you wrote down, "Of course I'm just moving, bro. Come on." Everyone sighed a slight sigh of relief, except for Vriska, who looked like she was about to cry. Vriska excused herself from the table.

Dave looked at John slowly, smirked and told him, "Go get 'er, tiger." To which he blushed heavily, and ran after her.

***Vriska's Perspective***

That idiot. It looked like no one else saw the split second where John looked like he was a kicked puppy. No one except her. When he held up his note book again, she knew he was lying. He had told a little white lie for them all to take in,a and she wished she had taken it in too. She didn't want to know that John was going to die. She had a small crush on him. Okay, that was a lie. She had a huge crush on him. And he was going to die. This had happened with Tavros too, to a lesser degree. She had had a crush on Tavros for three years, only to realize that Tavros was gay, when she saw Gamzee and him in a very passionate make out session. Why did this always happen with her relationships? She was supposed to be the luckiest person alive, according to her roleplay. So why has this happened three times now?

She was awoken from her thoughts by the sound of heavier, footsteps, only slightly slower than her current jogging pace. She looked back to see John Egbert chasing her. "Go away Egbert!" Vriska yelled, her voice cracking. She was aware they were in a school. She simply didn't care. Vriska sped up much faster than John, and got to the front office.

Vriska requested to go home, and with the proper excuse she had made up much earlier, she got her wish. She saw John enter the office as she left, most likely requesting the same thing as her. He would probably be let out, due to his recent injury, so she had to hurry. Vriska Serket ran. She ran and ran until she got home, at which point she threw down her stuff, and ran sobbing to her bathroom. Vriska Serket grabbed her razor, and turned on the shower. She got in, not bothering to take off her clothes.

* * *

**Hm. That's the end of that chapter I guess. Yeah.  
_Trigger Warning: Next chapter will contain descriptions of self-harm. Please do not read on if you are squirmish, or are triggered by it. However, if you are triggered by it, and would like to PM me about it, to talk about it, please, go ahead. I know how much it sucks to be triggered, and how sometimes you just want someone to talk to._**

**Please review and stuff!**


	3. Chapter III- JxV 1 -END

**This is the thing. With the triggering content. So yeah. Be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Vriska Serket dragged her sopping wet sleeve up her arm to look at the scars covering her arm. She had started cutting back when she heard Tavros and Gamzee making out. She had done it every day for one month. One terrible month, until she met John Egbert. John had gotten Vriska to stop, and now he was getting her to start again. She pulled the razor along her arm clumsily, catching a piece of skin, and she whimpered through the pain. She heard banging at the door. Vriska didn't care. She watched as her blood slowly polluted the water, then when it scabbed up, she cut along her arm again. Vriska Serket did this three times, when she lost consciousness due to blood loss.

Vriska had a terrible nightmare. She saw John laughing and smiling, as his smile slowly turned to a frown, and then he started crying out, screaming that he didn't want to die. She watched as his neck slowly came off of his body, then watched his head roll around. Vriska Serket wanted to hug him, to tell him it would all be alright. But she couldn't, for more reasons than one. For one, it was a nightmare, so she couldn't move. Two, she couldn't tell him he was going to be alright. He wasn't going to be, he would be dead in two months.

**John's Perspective**

John Egbert didn't know why Vriska was so upset. However he knew what she would do. She would take her razors and she would... John started to tear up, and he picked the lock to her door. He charged in and heard Vriska's shower running. He ran to her room and opened the door to her bathroom. John saw Vriska laying there, and saw the bloodstains on the shower wall. John opened the shower door and picked her up. He dried her off, wrapped her in towels and made sure she was breathing. She was.

John breathed a sigh of relief, and sat there thinking for awhile. John realized why she was so upset. She had seen him make that terribly sad face. She knew he was going to die.

His thinking was interrupted by whimpering from Vriska. She was crying. He knew she was having nightmares. John contemplated waking her up, however, he remembered that for some reason, you don't wake up a person having nightmares. So he did the only thing he thought he could. He lied down next to her.

He lied down next to her, and tuck his nose in her still-wet hair. He slowly rubbed the back of her hair, and kissed her cheek. He continued to do this until she calmed down. He started to get up, however she had a tight grip on him. He lied back down, and slowly, fell asleep next to Vriska Serket.

***Vriska's Perspective***

Vriska Serket woke up with John Egbert at her side, his lips, dangerously close to her cheek. She decided that since he was going to die in two months, she should just go on and get her rejection. However, before that, she wanted to make out with John. Vriska slowly pulled open his mouth, and applied her mouth to his. She slowly started making out with him, forcing his hand to caress her stomach. It felt so good, she just wanted more of this. She also wanted it to be a willing thing on his part. Vriska Serket knew though, that all good things don't last long, as evidenced by John yawning. Oh well. This could count as her confession. She waited until John closed his mouth the perfect amount and applied her mouth to his once again, this time jolting John awake. John pushed Vriska away and breathed in a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry John, I just wanted to-mmphf!" She started but was stopped by Johns appliance of his lips to hers. It was a nice way to get her to shut up.

* * *

**Yay. And stuff. Also.**

**Next chapter will be the start of someth1ng n3w.**

**Also, please Read, and Review.  
Thanks a bunch!**


	4. Chapter IV

**H3y, 1t's th3 st4rt of someth1ng n3w!**

**Thanks to Sober Gamzee for your review, it literally set something happy off in me, and couldn't calm down for awhile. :o) Honk!**

**Disclamer: None of these character were created by me.**

* * *

Dave had to admit it. Despite how rude she was, she was beautiful. The way she moved was so graceful. It seemed like it didn't matter that she was blind. She still moved with such ease, that it really made him question if she was actually. Her name was Terezi Pyrope, and Dave Strider was reluctant to admit that he had a huge crush on her. He hadn't talked to her before. He just watched her. She was always obsessing over cherries. Cherries for lunch, cherry hairpins, cherry clothes, cherry perfume, it was all, so adorable.

He hadn't admitted his crush to anyone, and he didn't plan to. He would however, do something nice for her, every Thursday. He would get to M. World History before everyone else, and he would spray her seat with cherry smelling water. He would also put a can of cherries in her seat, to which she would act surprised, and slowly chomp them down during class. It was so beautiful watching her drip a bit of cherry juice out of the corner of her mouth, and watch her lick it up.

Despite how lovestruck he was, this wouldn't change the fact that he couldn't get close to her. She had heightened senses, and could probably tell immediately when she walked up to him, how much of a freak he was. It wasn't anything terrible. It just crept a lot of people out.

Dave Strider was an albino. He hated being made fun in the 7th grade because of it, so he started putting on make-up to change his unnaturally pale skin to a more natural tan. He also started wearing shades to block away his red eyes. Slowly, people just forgot that he was albino. When people came up to talk to him, he was frightened that they would tease him, and humiliate him in front of his crush, so he put on a cool guy act.

As he advanced to the 8th grade, a new kid moved in. His name was John Egbert, and he was extremely friendly. He got seated next to Dave, and started trying to make friends with him, at which point, the kid in front of John turned to John and told him not to make friends with him, he's a stupid albino, and the male made an ugly face at Dave.

Dave waited for the groans of disgust, or him just starting to ignore Dave, however he just got one thing.

"Okay, so he's paler, and may or may not have red eyes, so what?" John inquired with genuine confusion. "Why does that make him any less of a person than you?" This surprised Dave. He had gotten made fun of, and all that, however, not once had he gotten nice treatment.

The kid John had told this to, rolled his eyes, turned around and blurted out, "Teacher, Dave and the new kid are talking!"

John frowned and interrupted him as he was readying to say more, "Sorry Teach'! But in all honesty, I was talking at Dave, not to him. He wasn't responding." The teacher sentenced him to a bit more homework, to which John happily complied with. Dave was immensely confused. Why was John being nice to him? Dave verbalized his confusion after class to which John responded with, "Well, it's my first day here. I want to make friends!"

Dave protested with, "Well, if you want to make any more, you should stop hanging out with me."

John chuckled, "Well, how everyone acted, as well as your statement just now makes me realize you next to no friends. I guess I can deal with only having one friend!"

Dave found himself very confused. Dave didn't get this kid. "If you're friends with me, everyone will hate you! Just go be friends with someone else! You don't deserve the same conditions as me!" Dave practically yelled.

John smiled, "And you do deserve to be in those conditions? That's rather unfair if you ask me." John just smiled wider after this statement. Dave was getting more and more annoyed by this kid. He didn't know when it happened, but suddenly, John was on his rear-end, on the floor, and Dave's clenched fist was where John's face used to be, if a little to the left. Dave had punched him. John was holding his nose to stop the bleeding, and a teacher was coming by, after one of the 'Dave-haters' had told a teacher.

When the teacher grabbed Dave, John stopped him. "It's alright, teach! I just walked into a wall!" The teacher didn't stop grabbing Dave, and something truly unexpected happened. John gave the teacher a glare he didn't know John was capable of, let alone anyone else, and snarled. "Sir, I walked into a wall."

Either John had more power at this school then Dave knew, or John just scared him off, because the teacher let go of Dave and went running. Most likely the latter, due to the detention John Egbert would soon get. John quickly turned happily to Dave and chirped, "Well, that's over!" Dave chuckled at how happy he was, seemingly unaware that he just scared off a teacher.

That chuckle slowly turned into a laugh, and Dave Strider just put his hand on John Egbert's shoulder. "You know man, maybe having you around won't be too bad." John jumped up and clapped his hands seemingly very excited. From there on, their friendship would slowly turn from a friendship, to a best-friendship, to a Bro-ship. However, right then, they were just friends.

* * *

**Hm. I won't do much about it now, however I had planned for John's dad to die in the car crash too, and just have John be an much more outwardly sad person. However, I think you will be quite fond of what I have in store for John, if you have been fond of things so far. Especially Chapter 3. There will be more of that. The sad, I mean, not the kisses. Well, I mean, I plan for there to be more of that too, it's just- Oh, screw it.**

**Well, thanks for reading, and please review! I can't tell improve, or know if this story is well received if you don't.**


	5. Chapter V

**Hello, and thank you to everyone who has been following and favorite-ing this fic. It really means a lot, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Homestuck. **

* * *

"John Egbert's news wasn't the best ever, far from it actually, however, it also wasn't the worst it could be. At least he wasn't going to die. We could still keep in touch through Pesterchum!" All of these were the thoughts that kept Dave Strider completely sane. Honestly, John Egbert really was the only thing keeping Dave grounded sane. When he was in middle school, he had contemplated suicide, but the John had come into his life. He also brought two of his other friends, Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley. They had learned about his albinism, but still treated him like a person. They were all amazing.

When they went to high school it had been frightening, however, John and his friends still kept him safe. It was a bit odd, their first year of high school. 12 new kids moved in from a private school, and it seemed they all had their unique quirks. Karkat, for example was fond of killing off other people's eardrums. Terezi, also had hers, whenever she was writing, she would replace the A's, I's, and E's with 4's, 1's, and 3's respectively. However much everyone hated them at first, everyone seemed to be able to look past all of these.

It honestly made Dave extremely angry. In fact, when Karkat came to sit down with them, Dave and him got in a shouting match. It got them both in suspension for a day, and after it was odd. Neither Dave nor Karkat hated each other. It actually seemed that that hadd made them friends, and Karkat had come to sit with them almost every day after. Somewhere along the way, Vriska also started sitting across from John. It was around the half-point of his first year of high school when he-

"DAVE!" Ah, that's right. Class.

Dave looked up at the teacher. "Yeah, teach?" He inquired coolly. Which may not have been the best idea, as his teacher looked rather angry.

"Office. Now." His teacher snarled.

"Yours, or the AP's?" Dave asked.

'The AP's." The teacher was starting to cool down a bit.

He hadn't expected anyone to object, however even if he did, he did not expect Terezi Pyrope to object. Which is why her objection confused Dave. "Wait, but, Mr. S, what about the project later on?"

The teacher looked as confused as Dave, likely for the same reason as Dave. "What... What about it?"

"Well, how will he get a partner, if he's gone?" Terezi politely asked.

The teacher laughed, "Well, if there isn't anyone left, he won't have a partner."

"Oh, okay!" Terezi said happily.

Dave sighed as he walked out to the AP's office. See, if her happy giggling at the fact that he wouldn't have a partner was anything to go by, she hated him, just like everyone else in his M. World History class.

After a rather long lecture by the AP, and a day of detention on Friday, Dave Strider went to lunch. When he got to the table where he usually sat, Jade was covering up the seat he usually sat in. When he asked her to move, she just pointed at the table Terezi was sitting at. When he looked over, he was surprised to see her waving him over. Dave walked over to where she sat, and she waved him in the general direction of the other seats at the table.

"Why am I here?" Dave interrogated.

"Hush, hush, just sit down, then we talk. Oh, and also." Terezi Pyrope took out her cherry perfume, and repeatedly sprayed it at Dave. "You smell terrible, like that stupid, tan make-up you put on."

Dave almost freaked out, that she knew that he put that on. "So why do you put it on? Red skin? Purple skin? Grey skin?"

"Why is it any of your business?" He growled.

"Well, I want to get to know my project partner." S0he stated.

"Well, I think that would...be...what?" He started off extremely angry, and finished confused.

"I said, I wanted to get to know my project partner. Oh yeah! I made sure no one made me their partner so that I could be yours. I had been wanting to talk to you, however, I couldn't get up the courage to talk to you, and this project seemed like a perfect chance, so I couldn't lose the chance!" She explained.

Dave was even more confused now. She wanted to talk to him? Why? Dave verbalized that last question, to which she started giggling. Oh. It made sense now. He was being punk'd. He almost started crying, the girl he had a crush on hated him. "It's because you're so cute!" She stated between giggles.

"You know, I got the point, so you can stop now." He knew he sound broken, but he was about to cry.

"Stop what?" She demanded. Dave Strider had tried his hardest not to snap.

"You can't see me. How would you know I was cute?!" A tear threatened to roll down his cheek, but he wouldn't let it.

Terezi lifted his head and kissed him on the lips. "Well, I would hope a cute boy had been leaving cherries on my seat in Modern World History."

* * *

**Th4t w4s 1nd33d 4 th1ng.**

**Also, more on the other plot theory I had with John's dead dad. My plan had been that the drunk Driver was Rose's mom, and that Rose's mom and John's dad would die in the crash. John would then be adopted by the Harley family, and Rose would be adopted by the Strider's. Also, I plan to have 3 chapters of each intro pairing, which should be:**

**John/Vriska, Dave/Terezi, Rose/Kanaya, Jade/Karkat, and possibly Tavros/Gamzee. Of course there will be more hinted ships, like Eridan/Sollux, Cronus/Kankri and others, but I can't reveal to you all my cards just yet.**

**Also, I apologize if the high school portion of this is bad, I didn't go to a public high school.**

**Finally, please Favorite, Follow, and review. I can't get a good idea of how bad/good this is if you don't review. :P**


	6. Chapter VI- DxT 1 -END

**I am going to start a counter until the second month, when John has to stop going to school, to stay in the hospital. At that point, we'll just see his friends coming to mourn over him as well as family, and Cronus.**

* * *

_**58/61 Days Left.**_

Dave Strider was freaking out. The girl of his dreams was kissing him, and was pretending to want to be his lab partner, all because some kids wanted to spite him. Dave wanted to enjoy the kiss, but he knew it was fake. Dave Strider pushed Terezi Pyrope away, and started walking to the detention room. Terezi had started to follow him and he snapped at her to go away, and she slumped off. John had also started to follow him, and he snapped at John too, expecting him to leave, however, John simply replied by writing, "And leave you alone? No way."

When they got to where Dave knew no one was around,he hugged John, and started sobbing into his shoulder. John had seemed surprised at first, however, quickly started alternated between stroking Dave's back. Dave continued sobbing into his shoulder, and the few times when a student had come by, John gave them his terrifying death glare.

When Dave finally became coherent, John leaned Dave on a wall and told him to sit. Dave knew this was why they were bros. John knew just how to calm Dave down. When John came back, he smiled and exclaimed, "I got us out of school."

Dave hiccuped and inquired, "Where are we headed?"

John replied with only two words, "You'll see."

Dave recognized the WalMart and started crying again, "John, I can't the cashiers know me, I can't let me see me not being cool."

John laughed, and hugged him again, "You're plenty cool right now, but I know you don't want to go in, and that's why you aren't. Hang around the back of the store while I get what we need." Dave slowly nodded, and did as told. When John came back around, he was carrying a bag with a bottle, and a carton, as well as a pack of 24 Solo cups. John escorted Dave to a park people rarely went to, and set down the stuff, and revealed the contents of the bag, which were a liter carton of Apple Juice, and a bottle of sparkling Apple Cider.

Dave immediately started smiling as soon as he saw the bag's contents. "You're a great bro, you know that, right?" John leaned over, silently chuckling, kissed Dave's forehead and ruffled his hair. Over their apple drinks John, asked Dave if he wanted to talk about what happened. Dave nodded.

Dave told John what he thought about what happened, as well as what actually happened. He also told John about his crush on Terezi. John frowned at the clear difference between the two stories, and he consoled Dave, however, he promised himself he would talk to Terezi tomorrow.

**John's Perspective**

_**57/61 Days Left**_

John Egbert hated seeing Dave like this. He was going to have to talk with this Terezi person today. He asked Karkat around lunch where Terezi lived, as she wasn't there at school today, and he poked fun at John, asking him if he had a crush on her, before being hit by Vriska. He then gave John the address, and went off to his next period.

After school ended, he went to the address Karkat wrote for him. He knocked, and heard the dreaded question. "Who is it?" He quickly wrote down, "Sorry I couldn't answer, I'm mute. May I speak to Terezi?" Then knocked again.

He watched as the door slammed open in front of him, and a girl with jade lipstick answered. "What do you want?" she snarled. John held up his note, the girl's expression visibly softening. "No, sorry. She's not feeling too good." John held up a finger, as if to say, one moment.

"It's actually about that." When the girl read this, she visibly got a lot more angry. She raised up a hand and punched him in the face, leaving him to fall over, and down the steps.

"Terezi doesn't want to see you, you hurt her too deeply!" She yelled. John heard arguing from inside, but right now, he had to focus on getting his glasses on. When he finally did, they were cracked. He was rather annoyed, however, he had to keep his cool. He knocked again, and this time a different girl, the one you recognized as Terezi, answered.

"Dave...?" She sounded close to breaking. The jade-lipsticked girl stood over her.

John shook his head and wrote down, "No, it's his best friend John, I wanted to help you through what he did." As the jade-lipsticked girl read this, she looked like she kicked a puppy.

"Oh, goodness, you aren't Dave?! And you had wanted to help, too. I'm so sorry, dear. My name is Kanaya, by the way." He silently chuckled and wrote that it was okay. "No, it absolutely isn't, look at you, your glasses are broken." She hugged him, and he smiled before scowling."I'm sorry, but I really do want to explain a bit of Dave's side to Terezi, and get his side, so I can help him with his crush on you." Kanaya vocalized. Terezi looked like she was about to cry. She sniffled, "He had a crush on me?"

* * *

**I feel bad for any readers. The reason being is that, that is three chapters of Dave/Terezi. Unfortunately.  
The reason why that's bad, by the way, is that I promised myself I would do 3 intro chapters of each pairing I think is a "main pairing". NEXT ON THE LIST WILL BE SOMETHING FUN.**

**PLEASE, REVIEW SO I CAN GET A FEEL OF THE RECEPTION OF THIS FAN PROSE.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Hello. This Is The Chapter In Which I Introduce Another New Thing. A Long While Ago, I Actually Used To Type Like This. It's Rather Embarassing.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not, And Never Will Own Homestuck.**

* * *

Rose Lalonde, 'The Seer' had seen through John's lie. She decided however, not to mention it, to avoid causing a commotion. Vriska Serket seemed not to be on the same wavelength as her, however, since she ran off crying. Rose decided that she would confront John about it when he came back to school.

The title 'Seer' had been given to her when John and the others used to roleplay. However, it was her title for a reason. Rose saw everyone's relationships, how their mind worked, she saw through all of their lies, and comprehended them. She put what she learned through her brain, and figured out things by doing this. The only person able to put up a facade well enough to block her sight, was the young girl whom Rose had a crush on, Kanaya Maryam.

Kanaya had amazing fashion sense, as well as an amazing personality. Kanaya seemed to be able to think through things as well as she could, if a little better. However, Rose observed more things than her. Both of them, however, had an amazing facade. Never letting the other know something unless they told the other. Through all of this, they were great friends.

They discussed the latest gossip. They talked about Rose's friends, about Kanaya's. They even told each other almost all of their secrets. Rose still had one. She wanted to tell Kanaya. But if she denied, their friendship would never be the same. They would start avoiding each other. Rose didn't want this to happen.

...on anyone? Rose?" Rose barely heard Kanaya's voice, however, she heard her name being called and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Wait. Sorry, what? I hadn't been listening." Rose sighed, and then brought up her usual smile as she watched Kanaya laugh.

"I had asked if you had a crush on anyone." Rose was surprised, and it showed on her face. "Uh, because, you know, it's what, you know, most girls talk about, and we don't usually talk about it."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess not. However, I do have a crush on someone, how about you?" Rose decided to tell the truth, as Kanaya would probably see through her lie anyways.

"Oh. Uh, I do. Who do you have a crush on?" Kanaya sounded slightly crestfallen. Rose was crushed, however she showed no outward signs of it.

"She's nice." Rose blurted out. Whelp, no way of keeping the fact that she was a lesbian sealed anymore.

"Oh! You're lesbian?" Kanaya looked slightly happier, but Rose thought nothing of it. "I am too, I guess. The girl I like is very observant, she's smart, and she can seem cold, but is very kind once you get to know her."

Rose thought that sounded like her, however, she knew that wasn't possible. "What's the lucky girl's name?" Rose inquired.

Kanaya giggled, "And she can be pretty oblivious to her best friend's feelings."

Rose rolled her eyes. She hadn't known there was another girl so like her. "That doesn't answer my question." Rose stated.

Kanaya sighed, before lightly brushing Rose's bangs out of the way before kissing her directly on the lips. She then backed away from Rose. "Does that answer your question?"

Oh. That was the reason the girl had sounded so much like Rose. Rose was grinning like an idiot, but couldn't stop. "Yes. And so many more." Rose cupped Kanaya's cheeks and brought her own mouth to Kanaya's. It had been a light kiss at first, but quickly descended into just plain making out. Rose had opened her mouth when Kanaya's tongue touched her lips, and cherished the feeling of Kanaya's tongue in her mouth. Rose rolled her tongue over Kanaya's however their kiss was abruptly stopped by the lunch bell ringing. Ross smiled, and questioned, "Can we continue this at a later time?"

Kanaya smiled, and gave Rose a quick peck on her lips, and smiled, "Of course." she answered.

Rose smiled, and slowly walked to class, before having Jade tap her on her shoulder. "So, you and Kanaya are going out?"

* * *

**Yup. That Was Indeed A Thing. Honestly, I Think I'll Make The Next Two Chapters Sad. Wait. I'll Have To Come Up With A Reason For Kanaya To See Terezi Leave School. Welp.**

**I need to stop that. It got addicting. **

**Anyways. Expect two more RoseMary chapters, and then we get into JadeKat. Oh boy. LET ME TELL YOU. TYPING LIKE THIS WILL NOT BE FUN.**

**Please, review the story, I can't know what to change if you don't. Oh. And I need to know ships that you might fancy.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Well, that was a rather long time without posting. At least, it was for me. Not to rag on any other authors, because goodness, they are amazing. Don't pay attention to them now though. Read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than this plot.**

* * *

"Well, that was rather direct." Rose stated plainly. She hadn't thought Jade saw her, but obviously she did.

"It was. Now stop dodging the question." Jade retorted. "In fact, you were in the lunchroom. I'm pretty sure everyone with eyes saw."

Jade looked a bit thoughtful and Rose thought this was the perfect opportunity, "What? Could you describe most people's reactions?"

Jade thought for a moment, before responding, "Yeah, Karkat-"

Rose would've let her continue, but the farther from the topic the better, "Of course you would mention Karkat first."

Jade blushed, and stuttered out, "W-what?! No, it's not like that, he's just the first one I thought of. I mean! Karkat is cute but, I mean- wait. You are doing the thing."

Jade glared at Rose, and Rose tried to look innocent, before replying, "Doing what thing?"

Rose knew Jade caught on, and she wasn't getting away, but she would still try, "You're drawing away from the topic. Are you and Kanaya dating?" Jade put emphasis on the question, to which Rose sighed.

"Fine." Rose sighed, and put her fingers to where Kanaya had kissed her. "It was hot. Her lips were soft, and honestly, I'm glad the bells rang. If they hadn't, I might have devoured her face, she smelled so good."

Jade giggled, "Well, while that's all cute, it isn't what I asked."

Rose mentally let out a string of curses. "Oh. No."

Jade then asked the million-dollar question. "Do you want to be?"

Rose stuttered for a bit, before resigning to her fate. "Yes," Rose sighed. "Since when have you been the little relationshipper?" Rose inquired, a thought forming in her head.

Jade scoffed, "Ever since I had friends." Jade rolled her eyes to make this obvious.

"Right. Then why didn't you ask Dave about his thing with Karkat?" Rose lied, but only to make a point.

"Karkat had a thing with Dave?! Why didn't he tell me?!" Jade shrieked. Rose felt bad for using Karkat as a second-hand victim, but she now could finish her point up.

"I thought you would have known. Actually, there's been five relationships across the five of us, that you never asked about. Only once you admitted your crush for Karkat to us, did you start." Rose smiled, about to ask a big-money question of her own. "Jade, is it possible that you are trying to study us, to figure out to act around Karkat?"

Jade blushed, and began stuttering. "O-o-of course not! That would be silly. I mean Karkat doesn't have a crush on any of you, and I mean really, why would I want to act like you, I mean you are nice and all, but-"

Rose interrupted, partly because she had advice, and partly because she didn't want to hear Jade's string of insults towards her. "Just ask him out. Karkat won't ever pick up on it if you don't, no matter how you act. Self-depreciation and all that."

"Self-depre- What?! How does that even slightly rela-" Jade was cut off by a frustrated look from Rose. "Oh. You mean. Oh." Jade blushed even more, causing Rose to smile.

"Yes. So just, tell him. Also." Rose smiled, and walked in the classroom after hearing Jade shriek in betrayal, after hearing Rose mention, "Karkat and Dave never had a thing for each other."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for how slow this was. I just had to fill a 500~ word chapter with Jade and Rose talking. Ugh.**

**Also, Erisol is going to be weird. Like, ugh. I plan to put a little Feferi/Jade in somewhere, which I absolutely dread, due to fish puns. _Fish puns..._ However, the plan seems to be Fef~Jade then Fef*Sol, then Fef~Eri, and finally Eri~Sol. I'm going to hate this. Oh, and I plan to try my hardest to end this fic with, "_But in his last three months, he had enjoyed his time_ _left._"  
**


End file.
